I’m Taking You Down With Me
by Dab Boy
Summary: Plot: Set in 1963, this war story follows a soldier named Johnny Jackson, a Private fighting in the Vietnam War. This dramatic fictional war story will contain explicit langauge and violent themes that may be too violent for young ears.
1. chapter 1

I'm Taking You Down With Me

Plot: Set in 1963, this war story follows a soldier named Johnny Jackson, a Private fighting in the Vietnam War.

January 2, 1963 -Battle of Ấp Bắc

Location: Ấp Bắc Hamlet, Định Tường Province (now ), South Vietnam

0830 Hours

Private Johnny Jackson

Born on November 8, 1932 in Little Rock, AR

(Age: 30)

(Affiliations: US Marines

1961-1964)

Chapter 1: Ambush

Jackson: *writes in journal* My name's Jackson, James Jackson, but you can call me Johnny. I've been in this pointless war for 2 and a 1/2 years now, still a Private and still not engaged.

I had a crush on this girl named Patty Mills back in 9th grade, but I was too afraid to confess my feelings to her. Anyways, enough about me, let's get back to this story about this war in Vietnam that I'm fighting in right now. I've killed about 13 Vietcongs with my trusty M1 Garand, that thing packs a punch! These Vietnamese still haven't given up yet and this war has been going on since 1955, Jesus fucking Christ man. All these people dying for some pointless cause, and our corrupt government knowing that we can't possibly stop the spread of communism in this fucked up country. But why am I fighting in this? Was it because I'm lonely? Hell yes! But that's not why, wanna know why? Because I was drafted for fuck's sake! Motherfuckers. I like Kennedy though, I think the guy has some major balls to be our president, he's one of the best democrat's I've seen, besides FDR of course. I've seen some major shit in my time, I didn't fight in WW2 but my father, Lance Jackson did. He fought in 1943 up until the war ended, came home with a bronze star around his neck. He was a good man.

Jackson: Here we go, heading into Ấp Bắc Hamlet, Định Tường Province. Fuck's sake.

Narrator: Jackson's group is coming up on their location, but suddenly, they are attacked by a group of Vietcongs.

Patterson: Vietcongs! THEIR IN THE GODDAMN TREE- *Patterson is shot by a Vietcong sniper*

Jackson: Oh shit, Pat!! Take cover men! GO!! *Jackson starts shooting up at the trees*

Narrator: Jackson and his friend Bud take cover in a secluded location.

Jackson: Those bastards ambushed us! Fuck!

Bud: Don't worry Jackson, we'll get back at those assholes somehow.

Jackson: I hope so, sucks that Patterson is dead.

Bud: Just stay close.

Jackson: Roger.

Narrator: Bud and Jackson make it to the location they were meant to be in, undetected.

SSGT Jacques: What the hell happened to your group?

Jackson: We got ambushed by a bunch of fucking Vietcongs, our group's status is unknown, except for Sgt. Patterson, they got 'im.

Jacques: Sorry to hear that, he was a good ma-

Vincent: *grunts in pain* G-Guys!

Jackson: Vincent, is that you? What the hell happened to the others?

Vincent: *hyperventilating and bleeding* All dead, goddamnit. Those bastards are g-gonna p-pay!! *falls dead on the ground while clenching his chest*

Jackson: *gasps* VINCENT!!!

Narrator: Bud checks Vincent's pulse, he's dead.

Bud: I'm sorry Jacks, he's... gone. *closes Vincent's eyes*

Jackson: I'm sorry Vincent, Rest In Peace.

Jacques: Damn, so you two are the only remaining members left from your group? Shit. I'm gonna go talk to the Lieutenant about this. I'll see you two in a bit.

Jackson: What do we do now Bud?

Bud: We wait.

Jackson: What do you mean by that Private?

Bud: I mean we wait, as in we wait for the Lieutenant to come talk to us.

Jackson: Oh... *sighs*

Bud: Look Jacks I know your tired, I am too but we have to face this thing like men, everyone back home is counting on us to free this country from communism.

Jackson: I know, it's just this bullshit war is doing nothing but getting people killed for a pointless cause, this country is already going to hell anyways!

Lieutenant Pusher: Hey guys I heard about what happened, if you men are really the only ones

left from your group then you'll be put in a new group with another CO.

Jackson: *mumbles to himself* Oh great, another group with another CO to be with.

Pusher: You say something Private?

Jackson: No sir, probably just the wind.

Pusher: Alright, follow me.

Narrator: Jackson and Bud follow the Lieutenant to their new group.

Pusher: Meet Master Sergeant Kimble, an honest soldier and a good man.

MSGT Kimble: Hello, welcome to the group you two, I heard about what happened to your old group, sorry to hear that. Don't worry, we'll get back at those Vietcong bastards for what they did. I knew Sgt. Patterson back in 1959, he was a good guy.

Narrator: Jackson and Bud shake Kimble's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Vietcong Camp

Jackson writes in journal* Now that me and Bud are with a new group, us two are being sent on a mission to find a stockpile of ammo to bring back to the group. Ah hell, I already know how this is going to go.

Jackson: Hey Bud, see anything out there yet?

Bud: I think so... *looks closer with binoculars* looks like there's some kind of camp out there, it may have the shit we're looking for, wanna do the honors of getting it?

Jackson: Sure, just be careful here alright?

Bud: Alright, I'll communicate with you on the mic to update you on anything new. Good luck.

Jackson: Thanks, I'm gonna need it.

Narrator: Jackson takes off and heads straight for the North Vietnamese camp.

Jackson makes it to the location*

Jackson: Now, let's see... looks like about 4 Vietcongs here, should do this silently without alerting any others. Alright Jacks, you got this. *Jackson pulls out his M9 Bayonet Knife* Lets do this.

Narrator: Jackson comes up behind a North Vietnamese soldier taking a piss in a secluded spot, and grabs him and slits his throat.

Jackson: Gotcha fucker. Now for the other three...

Narrator: He whispers to one minding his own business, he gets his attention and pulls the soldier down in the grass and stabs him multiple times.

Jackson: Two more...

Narrator: The third one seems to be in a portable toilet taking a shit, Jackson decides to knock the toilet over and causes the water and the shit to hit the man's body, the man yells and curses.

NV Soldier: CHÀO?!?! CÁI GÌ M FI GÌ? AI CÓ THẾ NÀO CÓ ?!?!?!?!

Narrator: Jackson laughs, and the other soldier is attracted to the sound of yelling. Jackson hides quickly in a secluded spot.

NV Soldier: Cái quái gì đang xảy ra ở đó?

Narrator: Jackson lunges at the man and knocks him on the ground, he slits the man's throat quickly.

NV Soldier: Ai FUCK đẩy tôi qua?!

Jackson: I did, ya cock-sucking Vietcong.

NV Soldier: Ah, you fucking American! What have you done to my fucking group?

Jackson: Their dead, shit-face. And you're about to be too.

NV Soldier: NO PLEASE!! Don't kill me! I have a wife and two kids at home, please don't!

Jackson: Sorry pal, you've got to go. *Jackson pulls out a grenade* Time to blow you sky high fucker...

Narrator: Suddenly, a random NV Soldier pops up out of the grass and aims at Jackson.

NV Soldier: Freeze American pig! You're coming with me, so you better put the grenade down or I'll shoot it!

Jackson: Woah there, take it easy. No need to be harsh pal.

NV Soldier: Shut the fuck up! Put the grenade down, NOW!!

Jackson: *uses his mic to talk to Bud* Uh Bud, I need some help here, use your sniper and shoot this fucker for me please.

Bud: Shit Jacks, alright I see him. *aims sniper at NV soldier* And... bam! *shoots sniper*

Narrator: The bullet hits the soldier in the head which kills him.

Jackson: Nice shot buddy! I owe you one, thanks.

Bud: No problem, now please try to stay alive. Alrigh-

NV Soldier: Hands up American!

Jackson: Bud? What's going on up there?!

Bud: Ah, shit. I got caught. *puts hands up*

NV Soldier: *knocks Bud out with weapon and takes his mic* We've got your friend American, surrender or he dies.

Jackson: Shit! *puts grenade on the ground and communicates with the soldier on Bud's mic* Alright, I surrender.

NV Soldier: *communicates with Bao through his mic* Bao, thoát khỏi nhà vệ sinh khốn khổ đó, gõ tiếng người Mỹ ra và đưa anh ta đến với chúng tôi.

Bao: Vâng thưa ngài! *Bao manages to get out of the smelly portable toilet* Alright American, on your stomach!

Narrator: Jackson gets on his stomach.

Jackson: Dude, you smell like shit. *laughs*

Bao: Fuck you! *Bao attempts to stomp on Jacks but he gets up, grabs Bao's leg, and flips him over, making him fall down*

Jackson: Tell them everything is alright you fuck, or I snap your neck and you won't be seeing your wife or children EVER AGAIN!!!

Bao: Fuck, alright! *grabs Jackson's mic* Được rồi, anh ấy đã bị loại ra, bây giờ tôi sẽ đưa anh ấy đến với bạn.

NV Soldier: Tốt.

Jackson: Okay now, escort me up there and I'm going to shoot them all dead and I'll let you go. But if I ever see you again, I will blast you! Understand?

Bao: Yes, I understand.

Narrator: Bao picks up Jackson and carries him to the location.

Bao: Geez, you sure are heavy.

Jackson: Shut up.

Bao: Sorry.

Narrator: They make it to the location.

Bao: Anh ấy là Đinh.

Dinh: Why the hell is he grasping his weapon so hard? Did you eve- *Dinh is shot in the face*

Narrator: Jackson manages to kill all the soldiers on the hill.

Jackson: Good work Bao, now get the hell out of here and return to your family. I don't want to see you here or ever again.

Bao: T-Thank you soldier! *runs away*

Jackson: Hey Bud, wake up. *wakes Bud up*

Bud: Ah, shit... what happened?

Jackson: I saved your ass that's what happened, I also had a little help from that portable toilet guy and told him to run off and go back to his family.

Bud: Shit dude, you're good. Thanks. *rubs head*

Jackson: Come on, we need to go get those supplies before more enemies show up. *helps Bud up*

Narrator: Bud and Jackson grab the supplies from the Vietcong camp and take it back to their group. The mission is a success.


End file.
